early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Funeral Mask
Action Dress Rip *Advanced Ancient Humans: The denizens of the Golden Age had a lot of advanced technology. The reason they disappeared has only been vaguely addressed, but it appears to center around either losing any further reason to continue existing or a failed attempt to attain immortality. Possibly both. *Aloof Dark-Haired Girl *Alone in a Crowd *Appeal to Tradition: According to Word of God, the denizens of the Golden Age easily could have modeled the technology which they left behind after more advanced technology, but decided against it in favor of this trope. *Archaeological Arms Race: The central conflict of the story *Archaic Weapon for an Advanced Age *Creepy Child: Iirere is somewhere between a woobie and creepy as hell. The two traits tend to reinforce each other. *Disaster Scavenger: The Golden Age was so prosperous that people still scavenge it a thousand years later. *Emotionless Girl: Iirere has virtually no emotional range in terms of voice and facial expression, and seems to actively suppress any emotions. *Extreme Doormat: This seems to be Iirere's idea of being polite. *Friendless Background: Iirere spends the entire story with no friends *Go Mad from the Isolation *In the End, You Are on Your Own *Innocent Fanservice Girl: Iirere is an unusual example. She wears no revealing clothing at all, and in most scenes only her head and hands are exposed. She seems to be very uncomfortable with being naked, regardless of whether she is alone or not. However, when she is not alone, she does not display any greater degree of discomfort. *Lonely Together *Lost Technology: Everything the Golden Race left behind. *No Social Skills: Iirere *Older is Better: The Golden Race was far more advanced than any current civilization, to the point that the technology does not yet exist to even try to reverse engineer it. *Outdoor Bath Peeping *Potty Emergency *Precursors: The Denizens of the Golden Age. They appear to be extinct. *Shy Bladder *Socially Awkward Hero *Stoic Woobie *Sweet Tooth: Iirere appears to love candy, and will go to unusual (for her) lengths to get it. *The Chosen Many *The Drifter: Shades of this for Iirere, though largely averted in how easily townspeople can take advantage of her when she lets her guard down. *The Quiet One: Iirere. It is unclear in what degree this is shyness and in what degree a lack of anything to say to anyone else. *Uncanny Valley: Iirere makes people uncomfortable. Her lack of expression plays a major part in this. *Loyal Animal Companion *All Animals Are Dogs *Did Not Get The Girl *No Romantic Resolution *Trademark Favorite Food *Cloudcuckoolander's Minder *Childhood Friends *Good Is Not Nice *Good Is Not Soft *Determinator *Animalistic Abomination ;Iirere :The protagonist. She is immediately notable for her total lack of social capabilities. She has no friends, speaks in stunted dialogue towards others, misses all but the most obvious social cues, and mistrusts the motives of others. Although she is hinted to be fascinated by the idea of friendship, she believes it to be impossible for her to attain. Her past is given almost entirely through her own explanations, which, while to all appearances truthful, are fragmentary and few and far between. It is her quest to obtain the Death Mask of the Golden King before any other does so. Category:Stories